Harry Potter and the Tomb of the Founders
by Lady Constance Malfoy
Summary: Someone is stealing all of Harry's lives from other universe's and brings them to Hogwarts to search for an elusive secret in the Tomb of the Founders
1. Prologue It's Getting Very Murky!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
I got bored and started to write another story. It will be slash so all you H/D Shippers might actually like this story. I have changed the name since it was originally uploaded, it got taken off revamped and kapow here is the new version - brilliantly betaed by the TWINKATS - big kisses to you girls !!!  
  
I own the following - so far!  
  
Colonel Romulus Lupin-Black Harmony-Jane Malfoy Prof. Hermes "Scar" Granger Druscilla Potter-Malfoy-Weasley Eric Weasley Lady Dracania Potter Lord Hadrian Potter Colonel Caligula Malfoy Violet Longbottom Harry "Scar" Snape/Salazar Malfoy Headmaster Harry Potter-Malfoy Cumulus Black  
  
If you want to use any of the characters please ask before using - cheers A big thanks to those of you that have reviewed me in the past.  
  
Happy reading Coz here it is!!  
  
Constance Malfoy  
  
Prologue  
  
It's Getting Very Murky  
  
It was a place of ancient evil.  
  
Somehow the evil seemed to hang in the air, like smoke or fog that long centuries had been unable to disperse. Along the length of one of the walls of the chamber was a massive scrying pool, sitting not unlike a plasma screen mounted on the wall. The pool looked faded since it had not been used in centuries. A wizard would have guessed it to be an early primitive version of today's fire call network. A huge game table dominated the centre of the room. It held a contoured model of a bleak and desolate landscape. In the centre there was a tower. Even in model form it looked sinister, threatening.  
  
On a nearby table stood a carved ivory box. Scarlet robed, scarlet gloved, the player sat at the scrying pool casting spells on the untouched item. The scrying pool swirled into action, filling with the swirling mists of a temporal vortex. The scarlet robed player worked with obsessive concentration, and at last his efforts met with some success. The swirling mists in the pool resolved themselves into a blurred picture - a picture of a man. An old white haired man with piercing green eyes.  
  
The player leaned forward eagerly, silently muttering an ancient spell, bringing the picture into clear focus.  
  
It was time for the game to begin. 


	2. Chapter 1 Let The game's Begin

Chapter One  
  
Let The Games Begin!!!!  
  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland 1997  
  
Harry Potter stepped back against the door to the great entrance of Hogwarts, surveying the beautiful grounds laid out in front of him. He was a slender dark haired young man of seventeen, with a pleasant open face set off with a pair of piercing jade green eyes. As usual, he wore the standard school robes of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, over the top of his oversized clothes handed down to him by his muggle aunt from his obese Cousin Dudley. In his back left hand jean pocket was one of his favourite belongings, his wand.  
  
One of Harry's two best friends stood watching him suspiciously. His name was Ronald Weasley, and he is Harry's oldest and best friend. Ron's experience of his adventures with Harry had convinced him that 1, he didn't know what was going on most of the time, and 2, when he did get things right it was more by luck than judgement.  
  
Harry had just come out of a very nasty detention with Professor Snape, from which he suffered a laborious punishment of cataloguing all of Snape's rare potion ingredients. Before he went into the detention he assured Ron he would be out no sooner than you could say fizzing whizbees, and 3 hours later, here he was ready to spend the rest of his Saturday with his friends.  
  
Feeling Ron's eyes on the back of his neck, Harry turned around.  
  
"Oh there you are."  
  
"Finished?"  
  
Harry proudly beams. "Yes, and it looks rather splendid as well if I do say." Harry giggled.  
  
Ron had more practical concern. "Do you think we could get some flying in then, oh fearless leader," snickered Ron.  
  
"Of course, let's go then,"  
  
Once in the air Harry sat on his broom looking around him, surveying the peaceful scene with quiet enjoyment. Looking down he could see students walking amidst the Ivy covered outdoor passages. There was scarcely a breeze to stir even the leaves and tall grass. It might almost have been a perfect muggle autumn afternoon, if you didn't notice the giant squid surfacing and waving to the students walking along the lake foreshore.  
  
Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, sat with her back against an old oak reading a rather old and tatty book. She was full of face and had bushy brown hair and was rather good looking, but she wouldn't say so, very studious she seldom has time to do nothing and for the moment she appeared to be in an exceptionally good mood.  
  
"It really is marvellous here, I feel so calm and relaxed," Hermione said almost dreamily.  
  
"It's because of the high bombardment of positive ions in the atmosphere," said Harry in a mock scientific voice as he landed beside his bushy haired friend,  
  
Ron followed Harry as he landed almost falling off his broom with laughter at Harry's outburst,  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face Mione, when Harry started sprouting that codswallop," said the gangly red head as he leant down to kiss his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione just glared at the two boys as they rolled around on the grass in fits of hysterics. Suddenly a shadow fell over them; there standing next to them was one Draco Malfoy, Prince of the Slytherin's, but also paramour to one Harry James Potter.  
  
"What I think my boyfriend is trying to say Hermione, in a very round about way is that the air at the moment reminds him of being outside after a thunderstorm," smirked Draco as he pulled his boyfriend up off the ground and into a fiery kiss.  
  
"Ewwww, Keep it clean kiddies. Underage kids about," Ron yelled as he poked both boy's in the sides.  
  
"So my darling, what brings you down here to be with the little people?" Harry queried as he slung an arm around Draco's lithe waist.  
  
"Well petal, I had just come down here to tell you that lunch is being served and to see if you would care join me?" pouted Draco.  
  
"I love it when you pout baby. Are you two coming?" yelled Harry as he and Draco headed up to the great doors hand in hand.  
  
"Can't we all stay here, Harry?" Ron yawned.  
  
Harry looked at Draco with big puppy dog eyes. Draco gave in and said to Harry "Why not - for a little while at least. We all could do with the rest since we only finished our NEWTS yesterday," beamed Draco as he hugged Harry as they made their way back to Ron & Hermione where they sat under an oak tree.  
  
They sat there for a while in a companionable silence, drinking in the atmosphere of peace and tranquillity. This was to be the last peace of mind they were to enjoy for a very long time.  
  
The Player made a final adjustment to the scrying pool and the picture sprang sharply into focus. It showed an elderly white haired gentleman, wearing forest green robes, bending over a lily bush, secateurs in hand, face totally absorbed. It was an old face, lined and wrinkled, yet somehow alert and vital at the same time. The jade green eyes were bright with intelligence. The commanding beak of the nose gave the old man a haughty, imperious air.  
  
The player smiled in cruel satisfaction.  
  
Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire - 2100  
  
The old man in the garden was known as Harry Potter-Malfoy - a Harry Potter- Malfoy that had come to the end of a fantastic career as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry knew it was time to move on, he wasn't getting any younger and he wasn't up with all the modern scholastic resources. He knew he had to choose a successor but who he didn't know. That is why he had come to this place, the most peaceful part of Malfoy Manor - his flower garden. Here in this peaceful garden he could prune his roses, water his lilies and think of his dear departed Draco.  
  
He could enjoy this time of peace thinking of the prospects of finally retiring and settling in to the solitary existence of being The Lord of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Suddenly Old Harry tensed. Something was wrong. Something evil. Some alien presence had come into his private retreat. It seemed to be some kind of pyramid, rolling and rumbling towards him, growing larger and larger.  
  
Suddenly it was almost upon him.  
  
He turned to run but it was too late. Far too late.  
  
"No, No," he shouted.  
  
The Pyramid rolled forward, swallowing him up, absorbing him completely.  
  
For a moment his distorted screaming face peered out from inside the pyramid. Then the pyramid rolled away, disappearing as rapidly as it arrived.  
  
The Player rose from the scrying pool and went over to the game table. From within the ivory box he removed a tiny but beautifully carved figure. It represented a white haired old man in forest green robes. The Player put the little figure of Headmaster Harry Potter-Malfoy onto the board, pushing it towards the centre with a long rake.  
  
The First piece was on the board.  
  
Hogwarts - 1997  
  
On the banks of Hogwarts Lake, the Harry Potter we all know and love gave a sudden involuntary cry, his face twisted in pain.  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" whispered Draco as he cradled Harry in his arms.  
  
"Just a twinge of cosmic angst," Harry murmured.  
  
Ron Just stared at him.  
  
"Cosmic what?" He queried.  
  
Harry looked puzzled  
  
"It is as if I have - lost something.." He trailed off with. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Reunion Revised

Chapter Two  
The Reunion  
  
Order of the Phoenix Taskforce – Hogwarts Military Academy – Scotland - 2059  
  
Colonel Romulus Lupin-Black (Retired), one time Commanding Officer of the Order of the Phoenix Taskforce – Auror Division, looked around the room that once had been his office. The annual Order Reunion was soon to take place. The Colonel had mixed feelings about this sort of thing. Nice to see old friends of course, but odd to see them so changed.  
  
Caligula Malfoy came across the room towards the Colonel, firewhiskey bottle in his hand. Strange to think that he, a Malfoy, was now in command of the Order. A bit stiff and formal Caligula, thought the Colonel, not realising how much he himself had mellowed over the years. Still, Caligula would learn – if he lived. In the Order you encountered problems that weren't in anyone's rule book.  
  
Malfoy refilled the Colonel's glass.  
  
"Can't have our guest of honour running dry," he slightly slurred.  
  
Malfoy raised his glass  
  
"To civilian life!" he toasted.  
  
"Hear, hear," said Romulus. "You know, I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to this reunion; the chance to meet old friends again."  
  
Colonel Malfoy put down his glass. "There's a couple of chap's we've been trying to get a hold of for ages. A couple of mysterious fellows. They used to be your Unpaid Scientific Advisers."  
  
Romulus smiled, "Ah, The Scar"  
  
"That's right. The Scar!" announced Colonel Malfoy.  
  
Romulus smiled reminiscently. "Wonderful chaps, all of them."  
  
Malfoy looked curiously at him. "Them? More than one, was there?" he queried  
  
"Well, yes," said Romulus.  
  
To his relief they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
Malfoy opened the door  
  
"Yes?" he said to the junior auror that was standing there.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, Sorry to interrupt but someone has arrived," she said to her commanding officer.  
  
"I am not expecting anyone. Who is it?" demanded Colonel Malfoy.  
  
There was a tinge of desperation in the young woman's voice "I don't know sir. He insists on seeing Colonel Lupin-Black." The young woman turned to the unknown person but she was brushed aside like yesterday's rubbish, she yelled after the man "Sir you are not allowed in there."  
  
"What?" said a familiar voice indignantly. "Me? Not allowed? I am allowed everywhere. Just get out of the way, will you? Thank you!"  
  
The office door was flung open and a slightly tall figure popped inside eluding the grasp of the auror. The newcomer looked swiftly round the room.  
  
"Romulus!" he cried as he rushed across to the two military officers and shook hands warmly.  
  
"Good heavens," said Romulus, "is it really you?"  
  
"For once I have been able to steer my time turner correctly, and well here I am," said the intruder.  
  
Colonel Malfoy caught the junior auror's eye. "It is alright, Longbottom."  
  
"Yes sir," said young Violet Longbottom woodenly and withdrew.  
  
Malfoy studied the newcomer curiously. He saw an odd-looking tall fellow in a slightly out of date black robe set with rather baggy check trousers underneath. Untidy black hair hung in a fringe over his forehead and his dark forest green eyes seemed humorous and sad a the same time.  
  
The man looked hopefully up at Romulus.  
  
"I am not too late, am I?" he said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Your speech, as guest of honour," he replied.  
  
Colonel Malfoy looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"How did you know that the Colonel would be here?" asked the confused Caligula.  
  
"I read it in The Times."  
  
"Impossible, the reporter is still here."  
  
"Tomorrow's Times," said the visitor witheringly. He turned to Romulus. "Who is this fellow?" he continued.  
  
"Colonel Caligula Malfoy. My Replacement," replied Romulus.  
  
The Stranger sniffed. "Mine was rather unpromising too!" he said glancing at Colonel Malfoy  
  
"Hmmm a Malfoy, who are you parents sir?" asked the stranger.  
  
"My parents are Lord Draco and Lady Hermione Malfoy, of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire," stated Caligula. "Why did you ask that sir?"  
  
"Ah I thought I could see a resemblance to Mione. Please tell your parents that H say's hello, they will know who it is," said the man to the confused Colonel.  
  
Hastily, Romulus took the newcomer's arm. "Come along Uncle Harry, we'll just go for a stroll around the grounds," He looked apologetically at Caligula.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment. I am awfully sorry about this," Romulus says as he urged the newcomer to the door.  
  
The other man stopped on the threshold and glanced around the office. "You have had the place redecorated, haven't you. I don't like it!" he remarked.  
  
"Come on Uncle Harry," said Romulus and dragged him away.  
  
As they went out, the junior auror came back into the room. "Is everything alright sir?" she asks her commanding officer.  
  
"What the blazes is going on, Violet? Who was that strange man?" He bellowed.  
  
Violet answered, "That was The Scar."  
  
Harry Snape and Romulus Lupin-Black strolled through the formal grounds of Hogwarts Military Academy talking animatedly. To Romulus, this was his Uncle Harry, his godfather.  
  
Romulus was about twenty years Harry's junior as his parents didn't get together until Harry was nearly finished school.  
  
Harry and Romulus were second generation Marauders. The original Marauders were made up of Harry's father Severus Snape, Romulus's parents Cumulus Black and Remus Lupin. To round out this little group was Narcissa Black, Cumulus' cousin, Lucius Malfoy and James Potter, who was a spy for the Dark Lord and had Severus and his family murdered, only Harry survived. All of the Marauders were unregistered animagi except for Remus, as he was a Werewolf. Severus was a lion called Simba, Cumulus was a black poodle called Padfoot. Remus went by the nickname of Moony, Narcissa was a black wolf called shadow, Lucius was a hooded cobra named stretch and James was a rat and was given the name Wormtail. After the attack on Godric's Hollow, Harry was found in the rubble alive by Lucius and was taken to live with him and Narcissa and their new born son Draco. He lived there under the guise of Salazar Malfoy, Draco's twin, until he was of an age when he could be told of what happened to his parents. But all that was in the past, right now he was here to see his godson retire and to celebrate his career.  
  
"Scar, do you remember when you helped me in the muggle underground in London, when that zombie albino sasquatch had me cornered," reminisced Romulus.  
  
"What about when we rescued your mother from the clutches of that madman Potter?" said Harry as his eyes glazed over remembering.  
  
They were discussing these adventures and more as they strolled round the stiffly formal gardens with their neatly raked gravel paths and flowers that seemed to be standing at attention.  
  
"Yes indeed, Scar," Romulus was saying. "Sasquatch, Wormtail, we've seen some times...."  
  
"And Voldemort! Don't forget Voldemort!"  
  
"As if I could,"  
  
Looking at his time turner Scar/Harry came to a halt.  
  
"Romulus, I think it's time for me to say goodbye. I really shouldn't be here at all. I am not exactly breaking the laws of time, but I am bending them a little." Scar/Harry laughs as he shakes his godson's hand.  
  
"You never did bother very much about rules, Scar, not as I remember," laughed his Godson. Romulus noticed that Harry was staring fixedly at something over his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter Uncle Scar?" Rom pleaded  
  
Harry pointed "Look!"  
  
Romulus turned. A crystal pyramid was tumbling down the path towards them.  
  
"What is that thing?" screamed Romulus.  
  
"I think our past is catching up to us Romulus, or maybe it is our future. Come on, run!" yelled Scar.  
  
They began bearing down the road. The pyramid tumbled after them at a terrifying speed. Harry ran faster, Romulus panting along after him.  
  
"Dammit, Scar, I am too old for this sort of thing." He puffed.  
  
"Hurry Romy! We must get inside before it's too late."  
  
Harry turned a corner, and found himself on a cul-de-sac; the path ended in a high wall. He turned and bumped into Romulus and the pyramid was upon them. It swallowed them up. For a moment their distorted faces could be seen inside it, then the pyramid tumbled rapidly into the distance and disappeared.  
  
The scarlet-gloved hand of the player took two more pieces from the ivory box; a tiny figure in an out of date robe and baggy pants and a military looking man with a neat moustache. The rake pushed the two pieces out onto the board.  
  
The player returned to the scrying pool.  
  
The game was now underway.  
  
But there was more, much more, to be done. 


	4. Chapter 3 More Flys for The Ointment Re...

**Chapter Three**

**More Fly's For The Ointment**

**Hogwarts - 1997**

"Over here, Hermione," called Draco. "Quickly, Harry's sick!"

Harry was leaning against a tree, his face twisted in pain.

Hermione and Ron ran up to him panic stricken.

"Harry, mate whats wrong. What is it?" asked Ron, full of concern.

Harry stared at him, or rather through him.

"Fading," Harry whispered, "all fading."

"What's fading, Honey?" asked Draco holding his lover close to him.

"Great chunks of me, detaching themselves like great melting icebergs," Harry whispered.

Draco turned almost angrily to Hermione. "Don't just stand there. Do something to help him!" Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as he caresses his beautiful lover.

"What am I supposed to do?" She cried, as she saw from Draco's facial expression's that he, like her, was as confused and scared for Harry.

Dimly aware of the wrangle going on around him, Harry managed a weak smile.

"Don't look so worried, you three. I'll have it all worked out soon. Everything's all right, you know. Everything is quite all right." Harry smiled as he looked up at the three people who mean so much to him and then he promptly fainted.

**A private raceway – Inverness, Scotland - 2043 **

Elsewhere in time and space, Professor Hermes Granger was driving very fast along a long stretch of straight road. This particular gentleman was a tall figure with a young-old face and a mane of prematurely white hair. He wore an old racing cloak and goggles. The outfit was completed by a rather flamboyant red and gold scarf trailing behind him. Yes Hermes Granger was a bit of a racing enthusiast.

The car he was driving was a vintage Rolls Royce Silver Ghost nicknamed Scar. It was moving at an impossible speed for so ancient a vehicle. This was because over the years Professor Granger had tinkered with the engine so much that he had totally rebuilt it with both Muggle and Magic technology. Scar now had a turn of speed that left modern racing cars and brooms standing still. Indeed, at this very moment, Hermes was driving Scar on a privately owned racing track used to test racing engines. Just as well since every possible speed limit had been well and truly shattered by this vintage car.

Suddenly Hermes spotted what looked like an obstruction in the road ahead. The obstruction, which appeared to be some kind of pyramid, was actually speeding down the road towards him.

"By Merlin's beard!" said Hermes. He threw the car into a spectacular u-turn, which made the tyres shriek protestingly.

Seconds later Professor Granger was streaking down the road in the opposite direction, leaving a rather large black skid mark on the road behind him, and a smell of burning rubber in the air. He checked his driving mirror and saw, with indignant surprise, that the pyramid was tumbling rapidly down the road in pursuit – and it was gaining fast.

"Right," said Hermes. He put Scar into overdrive. The car shot off down the road, accelerating at an incredible rate. Hermes looked in his mirror noting with grim satisfaction that the pyramid was now dwindling back into the distance. It became smaller, smaller and then disappeared.

He slowed the car, patting the dashboard. "Good old Scar." He glanced over his shoulder, but the road behind him was reassuringly empty.

"I wonder what it wasâ€â€.." he contemplated.

He returned his attention to the road ahead, and there was the pyramid – bearing down upon him.

He spun the wheel for another turn, but was far too late this time.

Car and occupant disappeared inside the pyramid.

The scarlet gloved hand put another piece on the board.

**Hogwarts – 1997**

In the entrance hall of Hogwarts, Draco, Hermione and Ron knelt worriedly by Harry. To their immense relief he opened his eyes and stared vacantly up at them.

"What's happening to him?" Whispered Ron

"What are we going to do?" cried a bereft Draco.

"Search me. He doesn't seem to be ill exactly. It's more like a psychic attack," muttered Hermione.

"I am being diminished," Harry said suddenly. "Whittled away, piece by piece." His voice was faint but calm, as if making an interesting scientific observation. "A man is the sum of his dreams and memories, you know, and a wizard even more so," he finished.

He struggled to sit up, and Draco supported him. "Harry, darling, what can we do to help?" whispered his lover in his ear.

"Get me to the castleâ€.. I have to findâ€â€â€ to find" Harry said as he faded out.

"What castle?" Ron asked.

"The Potter Islandâ€." Harry mumbled

Between them Draco, Ron and Hermione looked puzzled as they got Harry to his feet.

"Find what?" asked a perplexed Ron.

"The other me's," Harry mumbled.

Harry slumped back in their arms.

Draco looked at Ron confused. "What does he mean by that?"

Ron just shrugged.

Half dragging, half carrying, they helped Harry towards Gryffindor Tower.

The Player sat back. Two of the main pieces were now on the board – four more to go. But first he had to allow himself to a little diversion. He would pick up a pawn. Insignificant, valueless, fit only for sacrifice. It could be quite amusing

The Players hands glided over the scrying pool. The swirling time-mists cleared revealing the face of an attractive platinum blonde haired woman.

**New Hogsmeade - 2087**

The woman called Druscilla Weasley, who had been known as Druscilla Potter-Malfoy, walked through the streets of New Hogsmeade on the way to the market, looking about her she marvelled at how swiftly the city had recovered from the devastation of the Death Eater attack.

Gleaming new buildings were everywhere; the destroyed sites had all been cleared. Those which hadn't been used as new buildings had been turned into parks and gardens. it was a smaller Hogsmeade – it would be many years before the population would rise anywhere near its old levels – but it was a greener and far more attractive one.

Life had been hard at first. For many years she had seen very little of her Husband Eric, Who was a prominent figure in the Reconstruction Government. But gradually life had returned to normal. Now Druscilla and Eric and their three children could look forward to a more peaceful life. These days it seldom occurred to Dru that this wasn't really her world at all, that she had originally come here almost by chance in the company of an old man she sometimes called Grandfather, but every one else called The-Man-Who-Lived.

It was still early, and the street was deserted.

Druscilla stopped dead, staring ahead of her.

Something very odd had appeared at the far end of the street.

A Strange Alien Shape, tumbling over and over, was rushing straight towards her.

Druscilla felt the kind of terror she had not felt for many years. Somehow the unknown had come to claim her, shattering her normal life once again. As the Pyramid swallowed her up, her last despairing thoughts were of her Grandfather.

The Player stepped back from the pool and pulled out another figure from the box. This one was of a beautiful woman with Platinum hair dressed in Silver and Blue robes. Yet another pawn was in place. Now he had to find the third version of his hero. The player swirled the mist of the pool and found that he was looking at a beautiful emerald eyed woman by the name of Harmony Jane Malfoy – The Girl Who Lived.


	5. Chapter 4 The Sum Of Us Revised

Here we go the next chapter, I am sorry if it seems rushed but my beta's – the TWINKATS – are a bit busy at the moment. So I am giving them a break and send this unbetaed.

A big whoo hoo to my one and only reviewer Shinigami Liliz Black – You rock girl!!!!

Oh well I must dash

Please Please Review

Kisses all over and big glomps

Constance Malfoy

**Chapter Four**

**The Sum of Us**

**Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire - 2003**

Harmony Jane Malfoy, Fashion Designer, opened the front door of the mansion she grew up in and looked out on the day, not particularly bright but at least it wasn't actually raining.

She was on her way to the launch of her new summer collection at the exclusive Hogsmeade boutique J'adore. Her car had not shown up yet and she was getting quite impatient.

"Bloody bollocksy driver, can't be here when I need him." She muttered as she started to walk to the large garage at the back of the manor, grumbling that she would arrive at the launch all hot and sticky from walking to find a car and hurrying to get there.

Harmony's rambling thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a house elf. Dobby was a sort of souvenir left over from her school days when he was sent to stop her returning to Hogwarts in her second year due to impending doom from the reopened Chamber of Secrets. Only recently Harmony, as part of her new success, Dobby's master, Professor Hermes Granger, relinquished his ownership rights of Dobby over to Harmony.

Looking down Harmony saw that Dobby was fidgeting terribly and banging his head.

"What's the matter, Dobby?"

"Danger, Mistress Harmony!"

"What?" Harmony exclaimed.

"I sense danger, Mistress. Magic. Faint traces. But rapidly increasing in strength. Do not go out!" he screamed

Harmony knelt beside Dobby.

"What kind of danger?" she asked

"Dobby regrets, he has no more positive data available at the moment," replied the elf.

"I can't just stay at home all day," said Harmony helplessly. "Can't you give me some reason? "

"No, mistress Harmony. Magic analysis shows too many variables," cried Dobby as his voice became urgent as he ran in circles around Harmony. "Dobby says the Danger is becoming much higher. Take me with you mistress." Dobby says with tears in his eyes.

"Honestly, I can't. I can't show up to this launch with a house elf on my arm now can I?" she replied as she looked scornfully down at the lowly creature.

Harmony turned to leave.

Dobby glided forward and latched himself onto her leg. "There is danger, Mistress," he insisted. "My feelings tell me it is now extreme. The Scar is involved. "

Harmony frowned. Her parting with the Scar had been abrupt, and as far as she was concerned, final.

"Now I know you're imagining things, Dobby. I'll see you later." she said calmly as she unlatched the possessive house elf from her skirt.

Stepping quickly past Dobby she opened the door to the garage.

Dobby's voice came faintly from behind the door.

"Scar ... danger ... Scar ... Mistress."

Her heart slowly hardening, Harmony ignored it, and set off to pick out a car.

Scar, indeed, she thought as she walked down the quiet shed that the Malfoy's housed their cars in, the Scar ran off to a Mysterious summons, leaving Harmony behind. She had been insisting for some time that all she wanted was to return home and lead a quiet life, but the abruptness of the parting had left Harmony feeling abandoned and more than a little resentful.

"He needn't think he can get round me by sending me a useless and defective house elf either." thought Harmony as the she turned to peer down the driveway behind her as she had heard something on the pebbles. She seemed to be in luck, for there was something moving ahead. She ran out of the garage to wait, hoping it was her rather late ride to the fashion show. In the distance she saw it come nearer and nearer.

Too late, Harmony saw that it wasn't her ride at all, but a strange, tumbling Crystal Pyramid. She screamed, and turned to run, but it was much too late.

The Player stepped back from the Game Table, smiling coldly. The three main pieces were already on the board. He had only to add the fourth and fifth and then the sixth would follow, drawn by the attraction to find his other selves, by the need to be whole.

The Player must find and transfer the fourth piece...

He returned to the scrying pool and leaned forward, his face tense with concentration. The swirling time-mists on the pool cleared at last, to show a river and a boat.

**The River Huffle – behind Hogwarts - 2010**

The tall dark haired man with the wide staring jade eyes propelled the punt along the backwaters of the river Huffle with steady thrusts of the long pole. He wore com­fortable looking clothes, a loose coat with an open-necked shirt. This was Lord Hadrian Potter (or as his new wife calls him Hades). As you might have been expec­ted, he had something about him a mixture of intellectual arrogance, humour and elegance, though in a more relaxed and informal style.

Lolling back on cushions in the front of the boat, a woman was watching Hadrian's efforts with amused admiration. She was on the small side, aristocratically beautiful, with long platinum hair above a high forehead. This was Dracania, the Lady Potter, Hadrian's wife of but a few short weeks..

They were gliding along the part of the river known as the Backs, so called because the river ran between the backs of the various towers of Hogwarts. On either side, green lawns sloped up to elegant old buildings.

Hadrian made an expansive gesture, almost overbalancing in the process. "Dumbledore!' he said dramatically. "Lupin, Phineas Nigellus, Tom Riddle, Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley..."

Dracania trailed a hand in the cool water. "Who?"

"Ron Weasley. Quidditch Star, I think. They were all here, you know, some of the finest wizard's, some of the greatest minds in the history of Hogwarts."

Dracania nodded. "Isaac Newton, of course."

"Oh yes, definitely Newton."

Hadrian thrust the pole into the riverbed, and the punt shot forward.

"For every action there must be an equal and opposite re-action. " quoted Dracania solemnly.

"Quite right!"

"So Newton invented punting?"

"Oh yes, there was no limit to old Isaac's genius."

The punt glided smoothly forwards and Dracania said, "Isn't it wonderful how something so primitive can be so..."

"Civilised?"

"No, simple. You just push in one direction and the boat moves in the other." she looked about her. "I do love Hogwarts in spring. The leaves, the colours. "

"It's almost October." said Hadrian apologetically.

"I thought you said we were coming here for May week?"

"I did - though mind you, May week's in June."

"I'm confused."

"So was the time turner."

Dracania tried again. "I do love the autumn," she said poetically. "The leaves, the colours..."

"Well, never mind! If only the Time turner was as simple as a punt! No co-ordinates, No rules, just the water, the punt, a strong pair of hands and a pole. Nothing can possibly go wrong.'"

Dracania was peering ahead. "What's that under the bridge Hades. Another boat? "

Hadrian leaned forward to look, at the same time thrusting the pole hard into the riverbed. It stuck fast in a soft patch. Distracted by the sight of a Crystal Pyramid rolling across the water towards them, Hadrian let go of the pole. The boat drifted helplessly on and the Pyramid swallowed up both its occupants.

Slowly the empty punt drifted beneath the bridge.


	6. Chapter 5 The Cards Are On The Table

He viewers here is the next chapter I hope you like it!!!!!

I would like to say I don't own any of Joss Whedon's excellent characters from Buffy and Angel, I is just bowwowing dem for my own wicked purposes in this chapter.

So the following are some more of my new characters, remember if you want to use them you can ask but only if you leave a review (hehehehehehehe)

New characters this chapter:

Harry Summers

Dusk Summers

Lily Summers

Willow Weasley

Remus "Oz" Lupin jr

Xander Granger

Draconis

Cordelia Parkinson

Pomeroy Summers

Maleficent Malfoy

Narcissus Black

Happy Reading

Constance Malfoy

XX

**Chapter 5**

**The Cards Are On The Table**

**Godric's Hollow-on – the- Hellemouth - 1997**

It was Samhain, a highly magical night for those in this small magical English town but to Harry Summers it was just like any other night of his young life for you see not only is Harry a powerful wizard but also the current slayer. Yes that's right Harry Summers is a Vampire Slayer and a very reluctant one at that.

"Mum, I am going on patrol I will be home soon,"yelled Harry as he started to leave to join up with his friends so they can patrol for unruly vampires.

"You come back here young man," parried Lily Summers to her eldest child. "You know I have a gallery opening tonight and you promised to look after your little brother."

"Shit!" Harry said under his breath.

"I heard that young man," laughed Lily "Can you take Dusk with you then but please look after him."

"Ok then Mum, DUSK ALBUS SUMMERS GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!" Harry bellowed up the stairs. At this command down trundled a thirteen year old bundle of energy.

"What do you want dumbass?" said the youngest Summers, peering up through jade green eyes hidden by unruly blond bangs at his older brother.

Clipping his brother around the back of his head Harry says to the young boy "How would you like to come on patrol with me and the gang tonight?"

"Sure why not. I wasn't doing anything special anyway," replied the small blond boy.

A knock came to the front door, Dusk ran over and opened the door and standing on the porch were the rest of his brothers posse.

Infront of him standing was his brothers best female friend prankster extrordinaire Willow Weasley, the walking encyclopedia Xander Granger and Willow's boyfriend Remus "Oz" Lupin jr.

"How are my favourite blond boy's this evening," clucked Willow as she threw her red hair over her shoulder in a glamourous flick.

"We're good Will, just a bit wigginsy about patroling tonight of all nights though," replied Harry as he hugged the young grl.

Half an hour later found the Hogwarts Scoobies – so named for the school they all go to and their favourite cartoon – trudging around the various headstones at an abandoned cemetary.

"By the Gods this is so boring tonight," mused Harry as he run a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Ain't it the truth," queried Oz.

"So the little slayer is finding it boring out this evening, I might have to show him something to releive his boredom," cackled a high pitched females voice .

Out from behind a rather large tombstone stepped a girl no more than 16 wearing what looked like the remants of a Moulin Rouge outfit.

"Well what do you know," piped up Xander, "if it isn't Cordelia Parkinson modelling the latest in hooker wear."

At this the Scoobies all started to laugh at the girl in front of them.

"You will all be sorry when The Dark Lord rises again," she screamed.

"You know you really are a pain in the neck Cordy, both when you were alive and now that you are dead," queried Harry with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised as he slowly dusted her with Mr. Pointy.

"Now my darling, you didn't have to mess this grave yard with her dust now did you?" echoed an ethereal voice with a slight giggle.

Harry looked around and there in front of him was his eternal lover Draconis.

Draconis was a two hundred year old vampire who had recently had his soul returned to him. He stood at just over six feet and had beautiful black hair down his back, pulled back in a pony tail. But the bodily piece that had caught Harry's eye so few years ago were Draconis' cobalt blue eyes.

Harry rushed over to his mate and jumped into his arms and smothered him with small butterfly kisses.

" He, he, oh my lion, how you push my buttons," murmured Draconis as he brought Harry into a soul searching kiss.

While this was going on Dusk was off exploring around the tombstones, checking out some of the names such as: _Seamus Finnegan, Maleficent Malfoy, Narcissus Black and Pomeroy Summers. _As Dusk went on the next tomb, he heard a sound. He looked around and there between the Snape Crypt and the Riddle Tomb was a bright crystal pyramid and it was slowly rolling towards him.

All Dusk could do was run and as he ran he screamed, "HARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

Hearing his brothers anguished screams Harry jumped out of Draconis' arms and gathered up his weapons and ran to where his brothers voice was coming from. He turned a corner and saw his brother and the pyramid rolling down the aisle, Harry and the gang race for Dusk but it is too late as they are engulfed by the pyramid, leaving the graveyard vacant as if they were not even there.

Lightning flashed through the scrying pool. A thunderous scream, shattered the silence. The Player worked frantically chanting some of the scrying hymns by the look of it something had gone wrong – badly wrong. Unless he could stabilise the situation there was grave danger of temporal instability. He worked feverishly, and then the siren was stilled and the warning lights ceased to flash. The Player leaned back, exhausted.

In the scrying pool he could see the distorted, slowly rotating shapes of Harry and Draconis and the rest of the Hogwarts Scoobies. They were trapped in a freak eddy in the vortex - and he had neither the skill nor the energy to free them. But although it was a set-back, it was by no means complete disaster. There were already four versions of Harry Potter on the board, as well as companions, all of them luckless pawns in the game. Enemies, old and new, were already in place. One more piece on the board, and the game could enter the next, most vital phase.

The Player leaned forwards and worked on the controls. The trapped Harry Potter faded and The Boy Who Lived appeared...

**Hogwarts - 1997**

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, Harry pulled free from Draco and Hermione, and staggered over to one of the comfy couches and sat down. Eyes staring blankly ahead as if he was contemplating what was going on in his head. Harry blacked out and slid gently to the ground.

"Oh no!" gasped Ron.

Hermione knelt beside Harry, taking his pulse, it was strong and steady. For confirmation, Hermione put a hand on Harry's chest and felt a steady thump-thump.

Hermione straightened up. "I see. Well, his body seems to be all right, as far as I can tell... he seems to be just fading away."

She looked angrily at Draco. "Why did he have to come back here ? Why couldn't we have taken him to the Infirmary," she cried.

Draco wasn't listening. He was staring in horror at Harry's unconscious body. Harry really was fading away - quite literally.

His body was actually becoming transparent, as he faded slowly out of existence.

Draco knelt and grasped the already insubstantial hand. "Harry!"

Harry responded, and he felt his hand become solid and real inside his own.

He looked in anguish up at Hermione.

"What's going on?" he cried as he tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

While Hermione and Draco were looking after Harry, Ron was sitting on the window seat looking out over the Hogwarts lake wondering what was happening to his best friend when he noticed something in the distance. He tried to strain his eyes to see what it was. He called Hermione over to see if she could work out what it was. Hermione looked quite pointedly at what Ron was looking at and gasped for there on the horizon clouded by mist was an Island. It looked like it had a bleak and threatening landscape. At its center loomed a dark and sinister tower.

"I wonder why we can see that island?" Hermione enquired.

"I don't really know. I wonder if if has something to do with whats happening to Harry?" Ron thought outloud.

"Well if it has, then shouldn't we go and take Harry to see what it is," Hermione retorted. "What do you reckon Draco?"

"I think that is as good a place as any to start looking. I am really worried about my poor Harry. I don't think I could go on without him," Draco whispered.

"Then it is agreed. We take Harry over to that island and see if that is what has been making him fade in and out," said Ron, taking charge of the situation.

They bundle Harry up and trudge back out onto the Hogwart's Grounds. Once there the three carry Harry over to the Quidditch Pitch and grab some brooms so they can fly out to the island. Once in the air, on two brooms – Draco and Harry on one and Ron and Herione on the other, they set out for the island.

As they approached the island, they could see an old castle nestled on the lakes edge, hidden from view by a forrest of thick pine trees. Draco signals to Ron to land over at the castle. Once landed they carry Harry into the entrance way of the castle to get out of the elements.

The Player gave a great sigh of relief. As he had hoped, the presence of four Harry Potter's had been powerful enough to draw the sixth to the other's side, even though the fifth Harry was still missing. Drawn irresistibly by his need to be whole again, Harry had delivered himself and his companions into the trap.

The Player took a model of a young Harry Potter, and a model Draco, Ron and Hermione from the box and pushed them on to the Game Table.

While Draco kept a watchful eye on Harry, Hermione carried out a quick check around the castle to see if there was any information about where they were.

"As far as I can make out from some of these books, we're nowhere," she said as she poured over a couple of old dusty tomes.

"So how did it get here? And what do we do now that we are here?" Ron moaned.

Hermione looked sombrely down at Harry. He was still unconscious, and breathing heavily, but at least he was there.

"I suppose we just wait, till Harry recovers.'

"And if he doesn't?" asked Draco.

For this Hermione had no answer.

A/N Please Please please review It is very taxing writing this with nobody to read it. I have seen other pieces of drivel that are so poorly written that have up to 100 reviews – sometimes I just don't get it!!!!!!!

Must Dash

Constance


	7. Chapter 6 Out Of The Frying Pan Into Th...

**Chapter Six**

**Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire.**

Magnificent in full Minister of Magic regalia, Albus Dumbledore, strode through the corridors of the ministry, acknowledging the respectful greetings of passing Wizards and Witches with the briefest of nods. The expression he had on the long intellectual face was positively thunder­ous. Albus Dumbledore was in a very bad mood indeed.

He reached the presidential conference room, swept past the Aurors at the door - and paused on the threshold. The conference room was small, but fur­nished with the greatest luxury. There was an ornate marble fireplace, discreetly tucked away in one corner. A highly polished oval conference table occupied the centre of the room with high-backed chairs arranged around it.

The only ornaments were an antique flute on a stand, and an ancient painting on the wall. Two of the chairs were already occupied, one by Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts, the other by her Deputy, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore surveyed them coldly, and then took his place in the throne-like chair at the head of the conference table.

Well?' He enquired, his eyes devoid of any feeling

Severus said respectfully, He has arrived Minister.'

The news gave Dumbledore no pleasure. Involving this – person – does not please me.'

Snape's voice was still respectful, but it held an underlying firmness. The Constitution clearly states that when, in Emergency Session, the Members of the Inner Council are unanimous - '

As indeed we are,' interrupted Headmistress McGonagall crisply. She was a small neat woman, with an im­mensely strong will.

Dumbledore waved them both to silence. Yes, yes, in such an event, the Minister of Magic can be overruled. I know that ridiculous clause.' Dumbledore sighed with exagger­ated weariness. Very well, have him enter.'

Severus cast the Sonorus charm and called to the Aurors outside to let in the guest they were expecting. Everyone looked expectantly at the door.

Seconds, later it opened. A figure stood in the doorway; a tall figure, elegant in black velvet, his arrogantly handsome features set off by a neatly pointed black beard and piercing emerald eyes.

Tom Riddle.

He stood looking at the three magical beings for a moment, and then gave an exaggeratedly courtly bow. Minister, Severus, Minerva. This is a very great, may I say, a most unexpected honour.'

The deep musical voice had an insolently amused undertone like the purr of a great black cat. It was with catlike litheness that Tom strolled across the room. I may be seated?' Without waiting for either permission or reply, He dropped gracefully into the vacant chair and looked insolently around the little group. Now, what can I do for you?'

Dumbledore leaned forward, fixing Tom with the piercing look that had reduced many a wizarding opponent to terrified silence. You are one of the most evil and corrupt beings our wizarding race has ever produced. Your crimes are without number, your villainy without end.'

Tom Riddle nodded graciously, like someone re­ceiving a well-deserved compliment.

Restraining himself with a visible effort, Dumbledore continued, Nevertheless, we are prepared to offer you a full and free pardon.'

If Dumbledore expected surprise or gratitude, he was to be disappointed. Tom raised an eyebrow. 'What makes you think I want your forgiveness?'

We can offer you an alternative to your renegade existence,' said Snape bluntly.

Indeed?' Tom raised an eyebrow. Beneath the assumed calm his mind was racing furiously. 'The wizarding community needed him, that was obvious. And if that was the case, they must know that no ordinary reward would persuade him to serve them. Could it be..?

Dumbledore spoke, completing Tom's thought. 'Obliviation of all your crimes. A whole new life.'

It was all that Tom could do not to show his excitement. Absolution with a fierce effort of will, he forced himself to remain calm. I see. . . and what must I do?'

Dumbledore blurted out the incredible truth. Rescue Harry Potter.'

Old Harry Potter-Malfoy was wandering in a nightmare. Old, white-haired and frail, yet somehow indomitable, he staggered on through endless damp and dark corridors. The flames of the wall torches seemed to be set at odd, discon­certing angles, presenting a mind-bending sense of unreality. He plodded on. There was an answer somewhere, a reason behind this mystery, and eventually he would find it. He had never given up yet, and he was too old to change.

Suddenly he paused, peering ahead.

Someone was moving towards him.

Old Harry stepped back, flattening himself against a wall. A towering distorted shape moved along the corridors. The shape came nearer, the twisted shadows danced - and suddenly a slender platinum-haired young woman appeared from round the corner.

Harry looked at her in astonishment for a moment, and then stepped forward, Druscilla? Surely it's Druscilla?'

The young woman threw herself into his arms with a force that almost knocked him over. Grandfather! Thank goodness I've found you! How did we get here? What's happening?'

Gently Harry disengaged himself. I wish I knew, my dear.'

As soon as I found myself in this horrible place I started looking for you. Somehow I knew you were here.'

Yes, yes,' said Harry, with a touch of his old tetchiness. The important question now is, where are we and why?'

Druscilla looked despairingly around. There was a patch of light at the corridor junction behind them, and suddenly a shadow fell across it.

The shadow of a Deatheater.

Druscilla pointed. Look! We must be in the Riddle Mansion!'

Harry, as usual, refused to take anything for granted. We were brought here. Perhaps the Deatheater was brought here too.'

Before Druscilla could answer the Deatheater ran round the corner. She gave a gasp of horror at the sight of the squat man with the silver hand. The constantly darting around of the Deatheater's head registered that he had spotted them.

The harsh grating voice echoed through the corridors. Halt! Halt at once or you will be killed!'

Run, Grandfather!' shouted Druscilla.

Separating to present smaller targets, ducking and weaving and zigzagging, Harry and Druscilla fled. As they ran, their distorted shadows moved with them.

Confused by the constantly changing images, the Deatheater fired off spells again and again, the blasts echoing along the corridors. Unfortunately, it had registered Druscilla's use of Harry's name. As it pursued them along the corridors, the voice grated, It is Harry Potter! Harry Potter must be destroyed! Crucio!

A large map lit up on one wall of the conference room. It showed the Mountains around Hogwarts, the castle and the lake. At the inaccessible centre of the lake was a patch of sinister blackness.

Wizards End,' said Dumbledore simply.

Tom stroked his beard. Ah yes. The black secret at the centre of Hogwarts.'

Recently,' said Severus, Wizard's End has become - reactivated. Somehow it is draining energy from the Orb of Harmony.'

To such an extent,' said Minerva, that the entire wizarding world is endangered.'

The Orb of Harmony was the precious Wizarding energy source, formed from the nucleus of a Black Hole, stabilised by Helga Hufflepuff untold years ago.

Dumbledore stared broodingly at the map of the region. We must know what is happening there.'

Did it occur to you to go and look?'

Two of the Unspeakables entered the area to investigate. Neither one returned.'

So you sent for Harry Potter.' Tom knew that for many years Albus Dumbledore had used Harry Potter, often against his will, as a kind of Wizarding trouble-shooter.

We looked for Harry Potter,' corrected Snape. But we discovered that Harry Potter no longer existed, in any of his time lines,'

Dumbledore said flatly, It appears that Harry has been taken out of space and time.'

Snape waved his wand and muttered a silent incantation. The map of Wizard's End was replaced by a distorted, swirling vision of a Harry Potter, whose vampire patrolling had been so suddenly interrupted. We believe that the attempt to lift this Harry Potter from his time stream was unsuccessful. He and his companions are trapped in a time­ eddy, and there they must stay until we find and free his other selves.'

And if you cannot?' There was no reply, and Tom laughed softly. A world without Harry Potter. It scarcely bears thinking about!' He considered for a moment. You can get me into the Nether region?'

Severus nodded to the marble fireplace in the corner. We have a power-boosted open-ended floo port.'

What makes you believe Potter's other selves are in there?'

Dumbledore shrugged. Their time-traces converge there.'

Tom nodded thoughtfully. Why me?'

We needed someone cunning, ruthless, experi­enced, determined...'

And disposable?' suggested Tom.

Not at all,' said Snape blandly. You would be useless to us dead.'

McGonagall was becoming impatient. Will you go?'

For a long moment Tom made no reply.

Dumbledore leaned forward. Will you?'

And rescue Harry Potter . . .' Tom Riddle smiled.


	8. Chapter 7 What The ?

**Chapter 7**

**What the???**

Harry was fading again. For some time now he had been pulsing in and out of existence.

Sometimes completely real and solid, at others insubstantial as a ghost. Draco and Ron

knelt beside him, doing their best to will him back into being. It appeared that Harry could

arrest the process by some kind of mental effort. The problem was to keep him conscious,

and to persuade him to exert his will. In Harry's weakened condition, it wasn't easy.

'Come on, my love,' urged Draco.

Hold on,' shouted Hermione as she came over with the large book she was reading.

Hold on!' murmured Ron as he held his best friends hand and tried to console his friends

life mate.

As if responding to the urgency in their voices, Harry opened his eyes, suddenly becoming real and solid again.

Harry, what's happening to you?' asked Hermione desperately.

Harry's voice was faint. Being sucked into the time vortex ... Part of me there

already... pulling the rest.'

He began to fade again.

No!' shouted Draco.

Suddenly Harry became solid again.

He started struggling to his feet. I mustn't sleep. Don't let me sleep. . .'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Druscilla and her Grandfather were still running through endless corridors, the

angry Deatheater at their heels. Its hideous voice echoing close behind them, shrieking

Halt at once!' it called

'You will be Obliviated. Obey the Deatheaters!'

And always the old, chilling battle-cry.

'Long Live Lord Voldemort!!'

They had been running for what seemed a very long time now, and the old man was

almost exhausted. For the later stages of their flight, Druscilla had been helping,

almost dragging him along. Sometimes the Deatheater was close enough to fire spells at them, at

other times they managed to shake it off for a while. But Druscilla was all too aware

that in the long run it was steadily gaining on them.

The end was only a matter of time

They turned a corner, only to find themselves in a kind of cul-de-sac, a stone wall barring the way ahead.

It's a blind alley,' gasped Druscilla. Turn back, quickly.'

The old man's body might be exhausted, but his mind was as alert and active as ever.

That may be precisely what we need.'

Druscilla tugged at his sleeve. Grandfather, let's get out of here. Please!'

Harry refused to move. Don't argue, there isn't time,' he said imperiously. Now, listen carefully, Druscilla. When I shout "Now!" help me to shove the Deatheater down that alley. And when I shout "Drop!" - then drop. Understood?'

Druscilla opened her mouth to argue, caught the old man's eye and said meekly, Understood.'

Old Harry flattened himself against the wall drawing Druscilla beside him.

The monotonous ranting of the Deatheater was very close now. Halt! or you will be incinerated!'

Suddenly it came around the corner, very fast moving a little way past them.

Now!' shouted Harry

They sprang out of hiding, ran up behind the Deatheater and shoved it down the little blind alley with all their combined strength. The Deatheater shot forward, wand in his silver hand swivelling to find its attackers, trying desperately to turn and bring its wand to bear. I am under attack repeat under attack!' it screeched. Catching a distorted glimpse of Old Harry and Druscilla it began firing wildly.

Drop!' shouted Harry.

They dropped, flattening themselves on to the floor while energy-bolts roared and ricocheted over their heads. Then the inevitable happened. One of the energy-bolts ricocheting about the tiny blind alley bounced back and scored a direct hit on the Deatheater itself, and he exploded in smoke and flame, blasting a substantial hole in the wall. They kept their heads down, waiting for the rain of fiery debris to subside.

Finally Old Harry rose a little creakily to his feet, and helped Druscilla to stand up. The Deatheater was no more than a pile of smoking bones.

Harry surveyed the remains with some satisfaction.

It's very dangerous to fire energy spells in an enclosed space,' he observed mildly. Not that it would have been any good warning the Deatheater, he thought, even if he'd wanted to. Deatheater's never listen.

Druscilla was staring through the jagged hole in the wall "Look!"

The hole revealed a bleak and barren landscape, scarred and pitted like some ancient battlefield. In the distance there were jagged mountains, and in the middle of them, a dark and sinister tower. Both Druscilla and Old Harry recognised the Tower and landscape immediately, and looked at each other in horror. If there was a place worse than the Riddle Manor to find yourself in, this was it.

The Founder's Tomb,' whispered the old man.

We're at Hogwarts,' said Druscilla unbelievingly, in Wizard's End.'

But why? Why were we brought here?'

Old Harry rallied, straightening up, and tugging at his robes lapels. Instinct, my dear, tells me that the answer to that question lies in that Tower. Come!'

Indomitable as ever, the old man led the way forward.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Romulus Lupin-Black looked down at his companion with an air of bitter reproach.

Charming spot, Uncle Harry!'

After their sudden abduction from the grounds of Hogwarts, The Scar and Romulus had found themselves, apparently unharmed, in what looked like the ruins of some once-great castle. A castle that had been flattened, devastated by some long-past catastrophe, leaving behind only patches of rubble and the occasional broken wall. The whole area was dark and overcast. Occasionally there was a rumble of distant thunder, and jagged lightning bolts streaked across the sky. Thick patches of drifting fog added a sinister touch to the terrifying landscape

Pushing back his fringe of untidy black hair, The Scar peered cautiously around him.

My dear Romy, it's no use blaming me!'

You attract trouble, Uncle Harry,' said Romulus grimly. You always did! Where the devil are we?'

I'm not sure yet,' said The Scar mysteriously, but I have some very nasty suspicions.'

Suddenly he pointed. What's that? Over there!'

Romulus shaded his eyes with his hands. He caught a fleeting glimpse of huge shapes, moving stealthily through the fog. The instincts of long-ago, battlefields made him pull his Godfather into the hollow of a nearby wall.

There is something moving up ahead.'

Keep down,' hissed The Scar, and immediately popped his own head up for a better look.

They both crouched low, careful to keep close to the remains of the dilapidated wall.

So intent were they both on the threat out there in the distance that neither noticed when an enormous hand appeared through a hole in the wall and groped stealthily towards them.

It moved closer... closer... Suddenly it seized Romulus by the arm in a grip like that of a steel clamp. Romy gave a yell of alarm. He leaped to his feet, and began desperately trying to pull himself free. The Scar jumped up, and grabbed Romulus' other arm, pulling hard. But the unseen owner of the hand and arm was incredibly strong.

Both men were dragged remorse­lessly back towards the hole.

A/N: Big Hugs n Kisses to the twinKats for superb betaing .

Ciao

Constance

XX


	9. Chapter 8 Meetings

**Chapter 8**

**Meetings**

Letting go of Romulus' arm, The Scar looked round for a weapon. To his delight he spotted a chunk of metal piping half buried in the mud. Wrenching it free, he used it as a club, smashing again and again at the wrist of the unseen attacker. The great hand was jarred open, and the Colonel was free. The Scar tossed the length of piping aside and yelled

'Run, Romy!'

They ran, stumbling across the rough ground, away from the threat behind the wall and the menac­ing shapes that lurked in the mist.

In the castle on the banks of Wizard's End, young Harry Potter staggered towards the window.

Signal,' he muttered. Must send signal ...'

He reeled, and Draco caught him just in time.

'Harry, darling, please wake up! We need you to get us out of here.' murmured Draco into Harry's hair.

Gently Hermione came over and shook Harry's shoulder. What signal, Harry?'

Harry opened his eyes and stared blankly up at them

"Must send signal... find them. Must be... _whole.' _He stared at her in anguish.

"Help Me!"

The tall man with the shock of white hair drove cautiously through the drifting mists. It was considerate of his unknown kidnapper to hijack Scar as well, he thought. Thanks to Herme's many mod­ifications, the little roadster was making good progress, even over this rough ground. Suddenly the fog thickened. Professor Granger stopped the car for a moment.

"Now what?" He thought out loud.

He peered ahead, pulling his cloak collar up around his ears.

It was a bleak and barren landscape, churned and broken, and the road was little more than a rough track. There were mountains ahead, and the looming shape of some kind of tower.

Grim Suspicions were beginning to form in Hermes's mind. He narrowed his eyes. Had he seen something moving in the dense patch of fog ahead?

Harmony Jane Malfoy stumbled miserably through the fog, picking her way through rough ground, broken up only by the occasional stunted tree. Black clouds rolled overhead, and lightning bolts seared across the sky. It was, thought Harmony, the most unattractive a piece of landscape as she had ever seen. Oh, Dobby, why didn't I listen to you?' she moaned.

The fog pressed in on her threateningly. Somehow Harmony was convinced that there was something wait­ing in ambush, out there in the fog. She tripped over a chunk of broken branch and snatched it up, thinking it might serve as a weapon. Clutching her club, she took a cautious step forwards - and suddenly the ground vanished from beneath her feet. She had stepped clean over the edge of a ravine.

Harmony screamed, dropping the stick, and flailed out desperately in an attempt to regain her balance, but it was too late. She hurtled over the edge, scrabbling desperately for some kind of handhold. She managed to arrest her fall by clutching at a shrub growing from the cliff edge. But it was too slight to bear her weight. She felt it beginning to pull away. Harmony looked below. The ravine appeared to be bottomless, a deep fissure in the earth. If she fell she would probably be killed. Even if she survived, she would never get out again.

The roots began to tear...

Then as if from nowhere a voice called, Hang on a minute. Catch hold of this!' and something dropped past her face. It was a rope!

Harmony grabbed it, saving herself just as the roots pulled free.

She looked up and saw a tall, white-haired figure looking down at her from the cliff edge. Hang on!'

Harmony heard the growl of an engine, and then came a steady pull on the rope, miraculously drawing her upwards.

She scrambled over the cliff edge, and fell into the arms of Professor Granger.

I've never been so pleased to see anyone!'

Me too,' said the familiar voice. But I really think we should move away from the edge!'

He drew her back towards safety. Harmony saw that Hemes had tied the rope to Scar and used the car to pull her up. He unfastened the rope and began coiling it neatly.

Harmony stared unbelievingly at him. Wait a minute - it's you!'

Of course it's me. Hello, Harmony.'

No, but it's the _you _you!'

'That's right!'

Suddenly Harmony could feel herself becoming very angry. I see. No, I don't – but never mind. Well, thanks very much for rescuing me, Professor. Now maybe you'll explain just why I'm here to need rescuing?'

Hermes smiled, thinking that Harmony hadn't changed. She had never been ready to accept the traditional role of the maiden in distress. Steady on Harmony. I'm not exactly here by choice my­self.'

She gaped at him. You're not? Then what are we both doing here?'

I'm not sure, yet,' said Hermes darkly, though I have my suspicions.'

He tossed the coiled rope into the back of the car.

Come along Harmony, get in the car. we'll try to explain on the way.'

Supported by Draco and Ron, young Harry stared out the castle window as if he had never seen it before in all his life. I've got to... got to...' He looked almost indignantly at Hermione and Ron - as if it was their entire fault. What is it I've got to do?'

Hermione said, You were going on about some kind of signal.'

And about being whole,' added Ron.

The signal. Yes, of course!'

What's the signal _for, _Harry?' asked Draco concerned. Who is it to?

Recall signal,' said Harry with almost pathetic eagerness. They'll hear it. Yes, that'll bring them...

He staggered again, clutching at the windowsill for support and staring vaguely at the maze of corridors in front of him. It was all too obvious that Harry didn't have the slightest idea what to do next.

Ron spoke urgently. Listen, Harry, tell us where we send the signal to for you.

Harry stared wildly at him. It's... it's...

His hands groped blindly through his pockets for a moment, then he crashed to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9 Who Are You? Revised

**Chapter 9**

**Who are you???**

As she helped the tired old man across the rough ground, Druscilla was beginning to wonder if their situation had really improved very much. They had exchanged endless corridors for an endless barren countryside.

At the moment they were making their way through a desolate area strewn with boulders. Still, at least they'd got rid of the Deatheater - though it was very possible that more Deatheater's waited in ambush somewhere ahead. Old Harry came to a sudden halt.

He leaned gasping against a boulder.

It's no good, Druscilla,' he said angrily, hating to admit his weakness. I shall have to rest.'

Yes, of course, Grandfather, you stay there. I'll just go and see what things look like past these boulders.'

Druscilla walked a little way forwards to where the clump of boulders ended. The land sloped downwards a little. To her delight, there in a little hollow she saw a familiar castle in the distance.

She turned and called, Grandfather, look. Come and see!'

Wearily Harry heaved himself upright and came to join her.

What is it?' He stared. Goodness me the castle!'

What's the castle doing here?'

The discovery had revived the old man's flagging energies. I suggest we go and find out,' he said sharply, and set off down the path.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Young Harry moaned and stirred and opened his eyes.

He's conscious,' said Ron gloomily. But only just.'

Draco nodded. If only he'd recovered long enough to send that signal.'

Then to his utter astonishment, the door of castle opened and in marched a white-haired old man, key in hand. A slim platinum-haired woman was close behind him.

Ron, Draco and Hermione stared at the new arrivals.

The newcomers stared back at them with astonishment equal to their own.

Hermione jumped to her feet. Who are you?'

The old man snapped, More to the point, young woman, who are you?'

He surveyed the little group with obvious disapproval. What are all you young people doing inside my castle?'

"We were drawn here by my boyfriend over there," stated Draco pointed to the slight black-haired figure stretched out on the floor.

And who might he be?' asked the old man disdainfully.

Hermione got to her feet. He happens to be Harry Potter,' she countered.

She saw the old man give a gasp of sheer astonishment.

_He's _Harry Potter? Good grief!' Said the old man quietly.

A little stiffly, Old Harry went down on one knee beside the unconscious Young Harry, looking curiously into his face.

Young Harry opened his eyes, and saw the lined old face  
looking down at him.

You're here!' he said delightedly.

'You're here!' Reaching out to clasp the old man's outstretched hands, he struggled into a sitting position.

Evidently, evidently,' said the old man gruffly. Now, take it steadily, my boy. Let me help you up.'

It was as though the younger man was actually drawing strength from the elder, thought Hermione. You could almost see the life flooding back into the younger Harry's body.

Young Harry hung onto the old man's hand for a moment, steadying himself. I was trying to send you the recall signal.'

Never mind about that. How do you come to be here at this castle?' queried Old Harry.

Young Harry looked puzzled. I'm not sure ... I was drawn here, I think. I don't really know.'

Well, it doesn't matter. The point is we're here.' Old Harry said smiling at his young counterpart.

Druscilla put a hand on the old man's arm. She was looking in astonishment at Harry's youthful face. Is he really . . .'

The old man said wryly, Me? Yes, I'm afraid so.'

Goodness me." said the young woman

"By the way, this is Druscilla.'

Yes,' said Harry gently. I know.' He smiled affectionately at Druscilla, a face from a future so far away it seemed hardly real.

The old man looked at Harry's companions. And you are?'

Ron Weasley,' said Ron briefly not sure what was going on.

I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, with her hands on her hips.

With a chuckle, and a twinkle in his eye old Harry looked them over "I forgot how close the three of us were when we were young" He said to no one in particular.

He then turned to where Draco stood and gasped. Druscilla turned as well and nearly bowled her grandfather over.

"What, what's going on? Why are you looking at me funny?" stated Draco nervously.

"Young man, are you pray tell, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" queried Old Harry

"I might be and who might you be?'

"I might be any number of things, young man. As it happens, I am Harry Potter-Malfoy. The original, you might say. Him!" as he pointed at Young Harry with a smirk on his face. "But from 100 years in the future!"

Draco looked at him and then back at his Harry and then back again. With a look of bewilderment on his face Draco turned to all present and promptly fainted.

Old Harry drew himself up proudly, hands tugging at his lapels.

"Looks like he handled that well," chuckled Old Harry.

Looking over at the new comers Hermione was perplexed as to why there were two different versions of Harry Potter sitting in front of her. It wasn't so much the older Harry's existence that puzzled her. By now she was familiar with the concept of time travel in th wizarding world. It was his presence, here and now.

"But you shouldn't be here, with him, at the same time - should you?" She asked the old man.

Vigorously the old man shook his head. "Always the bookworm aren't you Hermione but according to the laws of time certainly not! "Old Harry said. It only happens in the gravest of emergencies. Like now.'

Now, just make yourself useful, will you, young woman. These young fellows looks as if they are going to need some refreshment, and I know Druscilla and I do.' He said to Hermione as he helped Druscilla to move Draco to a couch, so she could revive him.

Druscilla pulled out her wand for the first time in years. It was made of Baobab, 11 inches, with a Thestral feather in the core. She looks down at the prone figure of Draco and said "_Enervate" _and the young blond man eyes began to flutter open and looked up at her smiling face. He looked into her eyes and is mesmerised, then it hits him who this young woman is.

"You're a Malfoy aren't you?" he whispers to her.

She bends down and whispers in his ear, "Yes and no, but I will tell you later when no one is around." With this Draco smiled and with help from his Harry, sits up on the couch near the fireplace.

Hermione glared at the old man in front of her in sheer disbelief. Now just you hang -on a minute,' she began dangerously.

Hurriedly Young Harry intervened. "'Mione, _please. _He gets a bit - tetchy, sometimes. Ron will help - won't you, Ron?'

Exchanging mutinous glances, Hermione and Ron left through a double door to search for the kitchen and rustle up some refreshments for the group.

The old man put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now then, young fellow, tell me all how you all managed to get yourselves all the way over to this island and into this mess." Old Harry asked.


	11. Chapter 10 Thrown into The Mix Revised

**Chapter 10**

**Thrown into The Mix**

There was an elaborate golden badge in Headmistress McGonagall's hand. She held it out to Tom Riddle.

"The Seal of the Wizengamot. It will help convince the Harry's of your good faith," she said to the man in front of her.

It would take a lot more than a seal, however eminent, to do that, thought Tom Riddle wryly.

"Perhaps," he said.

Professor Snape was busy finishing off turning an old Discman into a portkey. "It is time to go." He said to nobody in particular.

Tom rose and crossed to collect the Discman from Professor Snape who gave him the flat metallic disc. Snape indicated to a small button set into the centre of the back of the Discman.

"When you have learned something worth telling us, activate this. It will return you to this room," Snape explained to him.

Tom took a hold of the portkey. He looked round the little group. "Isn't anyone going to wish me luck?"

Dumbledore replied coldly. "Naturally, we wish you success. For all our sakes."

Tom Riddle smiled cynically, as he felt the familiar pull behind his navel as he vanished from the ministry to parts unknown.

In a matter of seconds Tom Riddle faded away. Professor Snape stepped back. "Now, we wait, Minister." He said looking towards the frail Minister.

"I should prefer to wait alone," ordered Dumbledore. "Please return to the school and keep me informed of any news about the Harry's'."

Accepting the dismissal, Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall went silently from the conference room.

Somewhere in Wizard's End, Tom Riddle blinked into existence. He stood on a little knoll, surveying the forbidden landscape around him with marked displea­sure. Thunder rumbled, and lightning bolts flashed across the sky. Wizard's End. A place known to every Witch and Wizard, but never mentioned, never visited. Closed off, forbidden, sealed behind an impenetrable force field from the rest of the wizarding world, with Hogwarts acting as Custodian of the Dark Tower - and of the most horrifying secret in wizarding history

Tom Riddle looked around him, at mist-covered barren wasteland stretching as far-as the eye could see. Over there in the distance loomed the mountains and the Tower.

Tom took a few steps forwards and his foot struck against something dry and brittle. Glancing down, he saw what appeared to be a large charred log. He frowned, and bent to look at it. On closer examination, the burnt log turned out to be a corpse, twisted and blackened, white teeth gleaming from the blackened skull.

"One of my predecessors," he thought.

Charred by what, he wondered - and found the answer when a vicious lightning bolt sizzled from sky towards him. Warned by some instinct, Tom flung himself aside. The bolt struck the corpse, making it dance and twitch in a ghastly parody of life.

Tom regarded the grisly sight unmoved.

"Not the most hospitable of environments," he observed thoughtfully, and hurried on his way.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The mists cleared for a moment and the Tower appeared, quite close now, surrounded by its ring of mountains. The unassuming figure of The Scar stood staring up at its threatening bulk.

"You see Romulus, it's just as I feared. We're at Hogwarts, in Wizard's End," Harry Snape said with trepidation.

Romulus frowned.

"I thought I knew this place?" he said. "Father used to tell me stories about it when I was young. I scared the willies out of me, but I thought is was but a legend."

With sudden unexpected passion The Scar shouted, "Yes! To my shame, Romy."

"_Your _shame?" queried Romulus

"Yes, mine, and the shame of every other wizard," concluded Harry, through tears of anger.

Seeing his godson's puzzled face, he went on more gently, "In the days before the founding of Hogwarts, my ancestors already had tremendous powers - which they misused disgracefully. They set up this place, Wizard's End, walled it round with an impenetrable force field. Then they kidnapped other life forms from all over the planet, and set them down here."

"What for?" whispered Romulus.

"To fight, and to die, for the amusement of the wizards," said the little man. It was clear that he found the subject almost too distasteful to talk about. "Come along, Romy, I'll explain as we go."

"Where are we going?" asked his companion.

"To the Dark Tower, of course. To see the Founders. The greatest figures in wizarding history.'

Romulus looked up at the Tower, with a. noticeable lack of enthusiasm. "I see. Is that it? The tower where they live?"

"Not exactly _lives, _my son. It's their Tomb," concluded The Scar.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A simple meal of pumpkin juice and shepherds pie was over, and now, watched by their companions, the two Harry's were concluding their conference.

It was a conference that looked very like turning into a quarrel.

"You're talking nonsense, my boy," said the old man vigorously. "What we have to do is quite clear. We must send the signal as you planned, wait for the rest of us, and then act together."

Young Harry was equally determined. "I'm sorry, but there simply isn't time. I'm already being affected by temporal instability. I can resist for a while, now you're here - but you know the danger."

The old man nodded gravely. The segment of Harry that was trapped in the vortex was exerting a Fateful pull. As next in line young Harry was most affected . He formed a kind of thumb in the temporal dike. If he gave way _all _the other Harry's would be swept away all of them plus their companions into a temporal limbo.

"Even so, my boy - without our other selves, we stand little chance out there," argued Old Harry.

"We daren't wait for the others," said young Harry. "We daren't. After all they may never make it here. There is evil at work."

"Evil," said Hermione. "What kind of evil? Isn't it time we had a few explanations - such as where are we?"

Old Harry snapped, "We're in Wizard's End on an island hidden from view in the great lake at Hogwarts."

"How do you know?" Hermione countered, staring at the older version of Harry.

It was young Harry who answered pointing out the window to the Tower in the distance.

"Because that's the Dark Tower. The Tomb of the Founders," Harry said in awe as he looked out into the barren landscape.

"Surely it is mentioned in Hogwarts: A History?" Ron mentioned to nobody specific.

"Well I have never heard of it," piped up Hermione in an obvious huff.

Harry turned to his older self. "Do you really think we can afford to wait - especially if someone has tapped his power?"

"Very well what do you intend to do young man?'' questioned Old Harry to his younger self.

"Go to the Tower," decided young Harry, looking around at the faces of his companions. Looking at the scared expression he sees on his boyfriends face. He walks over and takes Draco in his arms.

"Don't worry Koko, I will be alright. Remember I killed Voldemort, and looking at him over there, it looks like I will be around for a bit longer" Harry said in the hair of his beloved.

"But Hero, there will be great danger, and you have just gotten over fading in and out on us. Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked the man in his arms.

Young Harry nodded accepting the risks looking at his older self "Please help me, with a area scanning spell, at least we can see what's out there then."

"Well alright then, lets get to work," beamed the older wizard with a twinkle in his jade green eyes. "But I have something better that should be able to help us." Witth this the older Harry pulled out a blank piece of parchment

Harmony looked around her as Scar jolted along.

"So I wonder why it's all so desolated!" asked Hermes.

Harmony nodded. "All this was the setting for the Game, Professor. It's a place of evil."

Hermes shuddered. It's horrible, Harmony. Kidnap­ping different life forms, setting them to kill each other, setting traps - and then coming to watch it all from a safe distance. It's worse than the Roman arena.'

Harmony nodded her agreement. Mind you, it s all in the distant past. Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff put a stop to it in the end. Sealed off the entire area, forbade the use of the Time scoop. That's the way things stayed for generations - until now.'

If the Ministry brought you here to deal with some problem in Wizards End, why don't they tell you why you're here?" queried Hermes

"They delight in deviousness, that's why!" said Harmony angrily. "It amuses them, chucking us in the deep end, watching us sink or swim."

Hermes stopped the car.

"Why've we stopped, Professor?" Harmony asked.

"Just trying to get my bearings." Hermes said as he stood up scanning the horizon.

"Ah yes, there it is!" he cried.

"There what is?" asked a perplexed Harmony.

Hermes pointed and Harmony saw a tower, sil­houetted in a gap between mountains.

"I presume that is The Tomb of the Founders. I'm pretty sure our enemy will be using it as a base - so that's where we're going." Hermes said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Professor. What can we do against them?" whined Harmony.

Hermes smiled down at her, his mane of white hair ruffled by the wind. "What I've always done Harmony. Improvise!"

He sat down, gathering his cloak around him, and was just about to drive on when a black-clad figure appeared, standing on a low hillock beside the road.

"Wait, Harmony!" The figure yelled

The new comer was a tall man clad in black, with a neatly pointed black beard.

"Who is it, Harmony?" whispered Hermes.

"I don't knowâ€ It looks very likeâ€."

Hermes drove The Scar a little closer, then stopped. Harmony was peering incredulously at the black clad figure on the mount. "Merlin" She said explosively "it really is you! I should have known you you'd be the one behind all this!"

"Harmony, who is this?" asked Hermes

Harmony replied, "Allow me to introduce my best enemy, Professor. He likes to be known as The Dark Lord Voldemort but I know him as Tom Riddle, my Grandfather."

**A/N Please Please please review It is very taxing writing this with nobody to read it.**

**Cheers**


	12. Chapter 11 Above Between Around Below!

**Chapter 11**

**Above, Between, Around & Below!**

Harmony stared thoughtfully at her old enemy.

My, my, my, you've changed! Another possessed wizard?' she said scathingly

Not exactly.' he laughed

'I take it you're responsible for our presence in Wizard's End?'

No, Harmony, for once I'm innocent, I am here at the Ministry of Magic's request - to help you, and your other selves.' He said as he bowed low to her

Harmony exploded with laughter. You? Sent here, by the Ministry, to help me? I never heard such arrant nonsense.'

I happen to be telling the truth, Harmony.' Tom Riddle held out his hand. I carry the Seal of the Ministry.'

Harmony glanced briefly at the Seal. Forged, no doubt.'

Geniune, My Dear. See for yourself.'

Tom Riddle tossed the Seal and Harmony caught. it. She examined the device with a puzzled frown. It was undoubtedly genuine. Harmony's face cleared.

Stolen, then,' she said cheerfully, and slipped the Seal into a pocket of her cloak. 'I'1l return it at the first oppor­tunity.

Harmony, if you will only listen! I'm here to help you.'

You help me? Rubbish! This is some kind of trap.'

I knew this was going to be difficult, Harmony - but I didn't realise that even you would be so stupid as to make it impossible. For the last time, I am here to help you.'

Despite the sneering words, the sincerity in Tom Riddle's voice was unmistakable. Just for a moment, Harmony began to wonder if she was being too hasty. Could it be possible –

A thunderbolt sizzled down from the sky and Tom Riddle's hillock exploded in flames.

I knew it!' yelled Hermes. A trap!'

He threw the little car into a racing start, swinging around Tom Riddle and heading off into the distance. Tom Riddle's despairing voice called out behind them. Harmony, wait! Those thunderbolts are everywhere here ..'

Harmony turned and saw another thunderbolt strike the ground close to Tom Riddle, blowing him off his feet. She saw him roll over, scramble to his feet and run for cover.

Harmony frowned. If the thunderbolts were attacking Tom Riddle as well . . .

Hermes, wait! Suppose we're wrong? We can't just leave him.'

Just watch me!'

Suddenly a thunderbolt struck the rear of the car, exploding one of the back tyre's and the car screeched to a halt.

You see,' said Hermes triumphantly. What did I tell you? A trap! Come on Harmony, run for it!'

They set off towards the mountains.

­­­­­­­­--

Looking at the older Harry's blank parchment, the assembled people gasped as writing started to appear on it. It was a map like the Marauders Map, but instead of it being of Hogwarts it was of Wizards End. Just like Hogwarts it showed the whole of castle they were in and a great propor­tion of the countryside around it leading up to the Founders Tomb.

Mysterious symbols flowed across the map, and it seemed that this map provided the two Harry's with a great deal of useful information.

As far as I can make out,' said Young Harry, there are four possible ways in. From above - climb the mountain and somehow cross to the Tower.' He pointed to the base of the map. From below - there seems to be some kind of cave system.' Harry pointed a little higher. Or there's the main door – here as well as a back passage accessed from the lake here!

The old man nodded. And which approach do you plan to use?'

The maindoor. The nearest and the simplest,' concluded Young Harry

And very possibly the most dangerous! I still think you should wait,' replied his older self

I daren't. Remember - there may be very little time.'

Of course,' said the Old Man thoughtfully, it's always possible that the Founders themselves could have brought us here.'

-

Romulus Lupin-Black came to a halt, and looked disap­provingly down at him. They had been on the move for quite some time. The mountains, and the Tower, were very close - too close for his liking.

Hang on a minute, Uncle. You did say these Founders were dead, didn't you?' He pointed up at the Tower. You said that was their tomb.'

Oh yes, it is,' said the little man innocently. But there are all sorts of legends about them you know. No one knows how extensive their powers really were.'

The Scar lowered his voice Some say they never really died at all!'

"They could still be alive then?'

Watching us - at this very moment.'

Romulus looked round uneasily. Still, didn't you say The Founders were supposed to be rather good?'

'So the official history tells us. But there are many rumours, many legends to the contrary. Some say Salazar Slytherin was really a cruel and bloodthirsty tyrant. Far from banning the Game, it was he who really invented it. In that particular version of the legend, his fellow Founders are supposed to have rebelled against his cruelty and locked him as well as themselves in the Tower bound in eternal sleep.'

'So you think they have been woken up again and getting up to some old tricks?'

'It would certainly explain a great deal.' The Scar looked alarmed. 'Oh dear! We could be playing the Game of Salazar at this very moment!'

Your tone doesn't inspire confidence, Uncle,' said Romulus dryly. I take it we're not expected to win?'

The Scar didn't answer.

Come along, Romy,' he said at last.

They moved on, towards the Dark Tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The distorted faces of the Harry and his companions, the Hogwarts Scoobies, swirled and twisted endlessly in the scrying pool in the conference room.

A young Time Technician, an eminent wizard in his own right, was reporting to the Inner Council. Dumbledore nodded at the figures around him.

'You can do nothing to retrieve him?

Nothing, Minister. With the existing energy-drain from Wizards End, it is beyond our resources!'

'We must do something,' protested Headmistress McGonagall. 'As long as he is trapped, all the Harry's an endangered.'

Dumbledore considered for a moment. Use whatever energy you can spare to stabilise that portion of the vortex. At least that will give the remaining Harry's a little more time.'

Minister.' The Time Technician bowed and left the room

Severus Snape joined the conference. 'I take it there is no news from Tom Riddle?'

Dumbledore gave him a scornful glance. 'Did you really think there would be?'

It seemed to Draco, who had a strong streak of caution, that his Harry was proposing to risk his life for no good reason and if anything happened to his Harry, things would look bad for Draco as well. 'Even if you reach the Tower, Harry, what are you going to do?' he protested as he held his partners hand.

"Leave this castle, for a start.'

Old Harry nodded towards the door.

Young Harry said, 'Well, I'd better be off.'

It had already been established that the old man would stay in the castle, following Young Harry's progress on the new and improved Marauder's map.

As Harry headed for the door, Draco cried, 'Wait. I'll come with you.'

Druscilla said, 'I'd like to come too.'

Hermione & Ron said nothing.

Harry looked questioningly at his older self. The old man frowned. 'It would be safer if you both remained here with me.'

'I want to go,' said Draco determinedly.

Druscilla said, 'Me too!'

'Oh, very well,' said Harry.

He looked at the old man. And you'll apparate with Ron & Hermione to the Tower the moment I've manipulated the wards to release us off this Island.'

'Of course, my boy!'

Harry braced himself. 'Then we'd better get started. Time is running out.'

Meanwhile Harmony and Hermes were toiling up mountain path which wound steeply, and apparently endlessly, upwards.

'I thought we were going to the Tower,' protested .Harmony.

Hermes stopped, his cloak blowing in the chill mountain wind. 'We are.'

Then why are we going this way?'

'Because', said Hermes patiently, 'the mountains happen to be between us and the Tower. That's why.' 'Can't we find an easier route?'

'It would take far too long- besides . . .' Harmony pointed.

Harmony looked. At the foot of the mountain, far, far ,below them, a group of ugly figures were moving near them.

'It seems that Tom Riddle has used the Timescoop to bring others here as well as us,' said the Harmony sombrely.

Hermes was still not sure that Harmony's theory about Tom Riddle was correct. But there was no doubt at all about the group of Trolls moving purposefully after them.

Wearily they resumed their climb.

Left with nothing to do but wait, Ron, Hermione and Old Harry were hovering anxiously over the Marauder's Map. Small points of ink represented Young Harry and presumably, his two companions. They seemed to by moving with agonising slowness. Ron kept moving away from the map, and then coming impatiently back to it.

Do you think it will take them very much longer to reach the Tower?' Hermione queried the oldman

Depends on what may try to stop them, my boy. It's not called Wizards End without reason, you know.'

Suddenly the old man leaned forward ex­citedly. 'Great Heavens! Three more traces.'

Three more wizards?' Cried Ron

Three more Harry's to be precise,' said the old man trium­phantly. The map has been charmed to my - our - brain-patterns. Well, well, well, so three of them made it! I wonder what happened to the other one ...'

The Scar and his Godson had reached the very base of the mountains by now. The ground sloped sharply upwards above them. Shading his eyes, Romulus could see nothing ahead but a very nasty, and very dangerous climb.

Then he heard a strange, plaintive sound.

The Scar was singing in a high quavery voice.

'Who unto the Founder's Tomb would go,' he warbled.

'Must choose - Above, Around, Between, and Below!'

Are you in pain, Uncle?' enquired Romulus sarcastically.

The Scar looked offended. I see that age has not mellowed you, young Cub. I was recalling, in point of fact, an old wizarding nursery rhyme - about the Founder's Tomb.'

I see. Does it help?'

Considerably more than you do! It describes four different ways to enter the Tower.'

You mean we're going to be guided by a nursery rhyme? I've never heard anything so ridiculous.'

Nevertheless, Romulus, I propose to put the matter to the test. And I choose - Below! Come along!'

Come along where?'

The Scar led the way to a cave mouth so tiny that Romulus hadn't even registered it.

Down here,' said The Scar, and popped into the tiny opening like a rabbit down a hole.

Groaning, Romulus squeezed through after him.


	13. Chapter 12 Harry Disappears

**Chapter 12**

**Harry Disappears**

Harry, Draco and Druscilla were hurrying over the rocky ground, heading towards the Tower. Harry was setting a tremendous pace. Draco guessed he was haunted by the fear that temporal instability would set in again before he could complete his task. It must be very worrying, he thought, wondering if you were suddenly going to fade away.

Druscilla was struggling on bravely. After years of quiet, domestic life she found she was enjoying the adventure. I'm finding this quite exhilarating!'

Draco had had more than his fair share of adven­ture in recent years. Oh, are you? I wish I was!'

The. ground was beginning to fall away a little before them, descending into a kind of shallow valley which ran between them and the Tower, when a familiar black-clad figure appeared at the foot of the path ahead.

Tom Riddle!' gasped Draco.

Wait here,' ordered Harry.

He began moving down the path towards Tom Riddle. They met in the centre of the little valley. Harry stopped when he felt he was near enough to talk, but still far enough from Tom Riddle for safety.

He stood waiting, forcing Tom Riddle to speak first. Tom 


End file.
